


Come un fiore - titolo provvisorio

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Il lieve bagliore nel cielo stava diventando più forte, delinando una forma simile ad un bocciolo di rosa. Il luogo da cui proveniva, il luogo grazie al quale era nel mondo così, speciale e magica, stava per rivelare se stesso a tutti gli esseri umani... Non andava bene. Sembravano esserci problemi con la barriera.





	Come un fiore - titolo provvisorio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce da un incubo, di cui ho preso la scena clou e ho rimaneggiato fino a ricavarci una storia.  
> Sarà breve, quindi non spaventatevi ^^" Anzi, spero di avere il tempo per scriverla!

Diana alzò lo sguardo, preoccupata.

Il lieve bagliore nel cielo stava diventando più forte, delinando una forma simile ad un bocciolo di rosa. Il luogo da cui proveniva, il luogo grazie al quale era nel mondo  _così_ , speciale e magica, stava per rivelare se stesso a tutti gli esseri umani... Non andava bene. Sembravano esserci problemi con la barriera.

Diana mosse piano la mano destra, in cerchio e palmo aperto, rivolta verso il basso.

"Nuvole, nuvole." sussurrò, e nel cielo fino ad ora terso di metà novembre apparve qualche batuffolo bianco; leggere coperture innocue e non nuvoloni promettenti pioggia. Con un'altra torsione del polso, stavolta a mano chiusa ma con il dito che indicava verso l'altro, una nuvola si addensò proprio sopra la luminescenza, nascondendo il riverbero.

_È un rimedio temporaneo_ , pensò Diana,  _ma devo andare._

Nonostante la situazione fosse grave, e insolita, credeva di avere ancora del tempo: dopotutto, il primo bagliore era apparso due settimane prima e, sebbene si stesse sviluppando più velocemente negli ultimi due giorni, nulla faceva supporre che sarebbe successo il finimondo di lì a poco. Inoltre, non aveva nessuna idea su come affrontare la cosa, quindi tantovaleva uscire a divertirsi con i suoi amici.

Diana diede un'ultima occhiata al cielo, strinse la scatolina che portava sempre con sé legata alla cintura e si voltò, incamminandosi per la via.


End file.
